


Rollercoaster

by brown_eyes18



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyes18/pseuds/brown_eyes18
Summary: "I said hands up in the air and reveal yourself or I will blow up your head.", Betty threatened.Then she heard a voice she never expected to hear again.Not like this.Not in 3 in the morning while she was investigating a case."Nope you won't" , his smirk evident in his voice.....A fic set up after college.





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> I edited the first chapter. Hope you like it.

The dark night fell upon the New York City. The streets bustling with people returning home to their families after the day's hard work. But for Betty Cooper her actual work started now, the thrill that she signed up for and craved the most. 

She quickly made her way through what was considered the New York's most deadliest streets. Clad in all black ,her blonde hair pinned up in a bun and armed with her gun and toolkit she slyly walked up to a building just close enough to what seemed an empty and unkempt warehouse. She had been on this trail for months and hoped that today she would get a breakthrough. She reached up to her binoculars to perform the same routine of monitoring the situation inside and count the number of armed men as she had performed in the past two weeks without any difference. 

A black cargo van with tinted windows and no number plate suddenly came to stop outside the backdoor of the warehouse.

'Finally a new development.' , Betty thought while taking pictures of the cargo van.

She expected someone to come outside and unload the van but was surprised when what she thought was the wall of the ground floor of the warehouse all along, opened up and the cargo van went inside. She tried to get a glimpse of what was inside with her binoculars but was disappointed to find it empty.

'So there's a garage too.', she thought to herself.

She remained perched on her hidden spot waiting for the van to come out but to no avail.  
She looked at her watch and noticed it was 3 in the morning.

'Time to go home.'

She started to come out of her hidden spot when she heard a distant sound of shoes shuffling. She immediately got her gun out of her waist band and stayed put in her hidden spot to use the element of surprise on the intruder.

She got the glimpse of the back of the intruder, a raven head who was sporting black leather jacket and jeans. She thought he was silently cursing to him but she wasn't too sure.

Betty stealthily walked up to the intruder and loaded her gun. Hearing the distinct sound of loading of the gun the intruder froze.

"Now how about you slowly move up your hands in the air and turn around." 

The intruder made no move. He stood still his back facing to her.

"I said hands up in the air and reveal yourself or I will blow up your head.", Betty threatened.

Then she heard a voice she never expected to hear again. 

Not like this. 

Not in 3 in the morning while she was investigating a case.

"Nope you won't" , his smirk evident in his voice.

As he started to turn she hid her surprise and emotions from her face. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Jughead Jones. Lost the beanie, did you now?", She said with a smirk of her own, her gun still pointed at his head.

"Ah, I see you've lost your iconic ponytail and pastels, Betty Cooper.", He said not hiding that he was checking her out.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you didn't wanted to leave your beloved serpents and your boon of existence Pop's.", She asked her gun still pointing at him.

"And you got your gun permit. Nice.", He said not acknowledging her question.

"Answer me, Jones. What are you doing here?", She said getting frustrated.

"Well you will be happy to know that I got a job here in New York."

"What?", She nearly yelled in surprise.

"YOU GOT A JOB IN NEW YORK?", She said now barely keeping her voice down.

"Hey, keep your voice down." , He said looking at their surroundings, "And I thought you will be happy.", feeling little too pleased with himself.

"Oh it will be a day in hell if I am happy about anything related to you Jones except the day you die.", She spat.

"I won't be too sure about that. If I remember correctly someone was fangirling about the book I wrote.", He said smugly.

'Kevin, you are so dead', she thought to herself.

"I didn't know you were JP III." , She defended , "And I also think it's a good day for you to die."

"Oh stop with the empty threats, Cooper. You promised Archie that you won't kill me and you and I both know that you never break your promises.", He said lowering her gun with his hands and raised an eyebrow when she didn't protest.

She narrowed her eyes at him and started to say something when they heard a man yelling.

"Who's there?"

They were so busy in arguing that they didn't noticed that their shadows were now visible. They instantly ducked into the vacated hidden spot.

More indistinct voices came from the front of the building while they were stuck at the back of it.

"We need to make a run for it. My motorcycle is parked a block from here.", Jughead whispered to Betty.

She wanted to ask him that what made him think that she didn't have a vehicle of her own but she knew better and just nodded.

"Okay. Now.", he said as the voices became more clear.

Betty ran and never once looked back knowing that her identity to remain anonymous was essential in situation like these. She didn't even acknowledged the butterflies that erupted in her stomach when Jughead held her hand while running knowing that he did so because he knew the way to his motorcycle. Eventually the voices and footsteps of the men faded away as his motorcycle came into view.

 

They both slowed down to catch up their breaths and Jughead let go of Betty's hand.

"Here" , Jughead said handing Betty a helmet and strapping his own.

Betty looked at him strangely.

"What?", He asked noticing the look she was giving him.

"Why do you have two helmets?", She asked him suspiciously.

"I umm always have a spare." , He said trying his best to sound convincing but Betty Copper was no fool.

"Why because you always expect someone to meet at what 4:30 in the morning and offer them a ride?" , She said raising her perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"Why are we even talking about helmets? So what if I have two? You don't even have a backup." , He said pointing a finger at her.

"I don't need a backup because I never get caught.", She huffed.

"You did , today", he said.

"Because of you.", She snapped at him.

"And don't think for a second that I didn't noticed how you have been dodging all my questions.", She continued narrowing her eyes at him.

"It amazes me how your brain still seems to work without any sleep when all I want to do is get home and sleep off the day.", He said.

"See, there you go again not even acknowledging that I said something."

"Fine, what do you want?", He said annoyed.

"Answers. I will text you the place and time."

She thought she heard him mumbling something about her meeting him even sooner but she ignored it thinking that her exhausted mind was playing tricks on her.

"Fine. Now get your stubborn ass on the bike."

She did what he said, now too exhausted to fight him.

"Hold on tight, Cooper."

She put her arms around his stomach and rested her head on his shoulder feeling nostalgic.

And off they drove into the early morning on the roads of the now sleeping city.


End file.
